


charmed

by affectionateTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Illustrated, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] Sometimes a little magic will go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togekissies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/gifts).



> oh man i hope i'm doing this right!! anyway i realized i didn't draw any ladies for my gift and that you like mundane magic aus (!!!!) and i absolutely had to do this.
> 
> Yachi wants to be Yui's apprentice after hearing about her powerful spellwork around her college but she gets super lost looking for her workshop and has a panic attack on the side of the street while Kiyoko is jogging past. Kiyoko knows a couple locator and guidance spells and helps Yachi draw a glyph to guide her to where she needs to go with the help of her amulet and Yachi finally makes it to Yui's to beg her to teach her (Yui is more than happy to accept an apprentice). Yui makes a fortune charm for Kiyoko as well as a charmed calming amulet for Yachi as thanks. They all start hanging out and visiting Yui's shop a *lot* and looking out for one another and Yachi becomes a powerful witch with a flair for arrangement and visual presentation to help with Yui's strong but rough spellwork while Kiyoko is great at keeping records and organization and everything is super awesome forever.

  


  



End file.
